Celebration meal
by crazyfan15
Summary: After the Battle of New York, Tony decides to take the team to a great ramen place.


**Just having fun with another random what if? Sorry for any mistakes or if the characters are oc.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was after the battle with Loki locked up in S.H.I.E.D. and ready to be transported, alien guts spread all over the city, that Tony who looked like death warmed over smiled and said, "I know a great place to have a celebrating saving the world meal."

His fellow Avengers, expert for Thor (who looked interested) blinked at him.

"They serve the best ramen you have ever tasted." The billionaire said with a cajoling smile.

"You're seriously thinking of food right now?" Natasha asked dryly as she looked around them. The city really did look like hell.

"Well yeah. I just burned through a lot of calories. I'm sure Point Break and Capsicle over there agrees with me."

Steve didn't answer, but Thor was nodding eagerly. Yes friend Stark! It is tradition to celebrate after a fierce battle. I would love to try this ramen you speak of." He shouted, making everyone winced.

"See point break agrees with me. Come on guys! It'll be fun."

The red sighed, but didn't protest any more.

Though they didn't admit, they were all hungry and reporters were starting to come over to their little group.

"Can I get some clothes first?" Bruce pleaded, hiding the goodies.

As soon as he said that, a Shield agent came out of know where with a bundle of clothes in the good doctor size.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After Bruce dressed, they followed Iron Man in the jet towards the place. Surprisingly, this part of town wasn't really destroyed. Then again most of the fighting was done in down town. Natasha parallel park the jet and everyone stepped out. Tony was standing in front of the restaurant called, Uzumaki Ramen.

"I'm surprised you know about this place." Clint commented as his eyes scanned the area. He was still kinda jumpy from the fight.

"Hey! Never judge a book by its cover or taste." Tony said offended.

"How do you even know that people are still here?" Steve asked. He didn't notice anyone around the area.

"Trust me they're here. Now let's go eat." Tony said dismissively as he shoved open the shoji screen door.

The captain prayed for patience and followed after the genius. Despite its appearance on the outside, it was quite nice on the inside. Not as classy as one would expect from Tony Stark. Unknowingly the Avengers relaxed as they took in the comfortable setting after the horror they witness. The second thing they noticed was the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. It had their mouthwatering.

The kitchen door open and out stepped a beautiful exotic looking woman. Violent hair, eyes the color of pearls with no pupils. Okay, Steve found that her eyes weird. Was this another modern style he'll never make sense of?

"Welcome to Uzumaki's. My name is Hinata Uzumaki. Follow me." Her movements were graceful as she led them towards a booth.

"See, I told you people were here." Tony said smug.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the playboy, though she couldn't help but noticed that the woman's footsteps weren't making a sound nor was there wasted energy as she handed them their menus. Very odd.

"Take your time choosing. I'll be right back with the water." She said with a polite smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

"We have guest mama?" they heard a sweet childish voice asked from the kitchen.

Not everyone could hear what Hinata said, expect for Steve, but the child cheered loudly before the kitchen door was slammed open and out came the most adorable child ever. Hair like her mother, eyes as blue as the sky, cute whiskers on her chubby cheeks. It instantly had the Avengers melting.

"Tony-san! You came back!" the child said giving the billionaire's leg a hug.

"Himawari, you're disturbing the guests." Hinata scolded.

"It's fine Hinata. I don't mind." Tony said as he tentatively patted Himawari's head before snatching his hand back. Just because he didn't mind the kid, doesn't mean he knew what to do with her. He could feel his team mates questions, but he'll answer them another time.

"I know, but you and your friends have gone through battle and need to recover your strength. Come along Hima-chan."

The girl pouted and it was just so adorable, but she listened to her mother and went back into the kitchen. "I'll be right back with your water." Hinata said before closing the kitchen door.

"So you know these people Stark?" Clint asked.

Tony shrugged. "I come here a lot. The food's great and Hinata is hot. I'll come just for her. Though her husband would probably kill me if he heard that."

"He should. Maybe than you'll catch some sense." Natasha quip as she looked at the menu.

"Natasha if I didn't know any better I'll say you're jealous. If you wanted me so much, all you had to do is ask." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

She kicked him under the table.

"OW!"

"Ha! That's what an old pervert like you get." A young voice said. It was a child with blond spiky hair, the same blue eyes as his sister, and the same whiskers on chubby cheeks.

"Oh great, it's you." Tony said sourly. "How's that Father's complex going for you?" he snarked as he watched the kid set their glasses of water down.

Clint and Natasha gave the genius a look while the kid scowled.

"For the last time I don't have a Father complex!"

"Sure you don't kid." Tony said as he took a sip of his water. He was extremely thirsty after throwing a nuke into a worm hole in space.

"Pot calling the kettle black I see." Clint said.

Tony glared at the archer.

"What is this Father complex you speak of?" Thor asked, confused from the conversation.

"Basically you want daddy's approval." Natasha said causally.

Steve bit back a smile as Tony and the kid glared at the red head.

"Oh I see." Thor nodded sagely. "It is normal to seek your Father's approval."

The kid decided not to give that comment an answer as he took out a notepad and a pen from his apron. "So what are you getting?" he asked rudely.

"The same as I always get, Father Complex. And make that two bowls for point break over here." Tony said making it easy for the brat since Thor didn't even look at the menu.

"I'll take the white chicken ramen bowl." Natasha answered.

"The skillet beef and broccoli bowl." Clint answered, closing the menu.

"The vegetarian ramen please." Bruce answered.

They waited for Steve to answer. But the man from out of time has never even heard or seen any of these dishes. It was daunting.

"I recommend the narutomaki. It's really popular with first timers." The kid said, seeing the look of confusion on the Captain's face.

"I'll have that than." He said, grateful for the help.

He nodded and wrote that down. "Your order should be out soon. My name is Boruto, I'm glad to serve you." The kid said, taking their menus. He sounded way more polite than earlier. Maybe because his mother was peeking at him from the kitchen doorway.

"I cannot wait to try this ramen dish. It smells heavenly." Thor said.

"Trust me, you'll love it big guy. The chief is a genius. I tried to get him to work for me, but he refused." Tony sighed dramatically.

"Wow, someone you can't buy. Shocking." Natasha said, monotone.

"I'm sure it is Natalie." He said the name with an edge to it.

"I thought your name was Lady Natasha?" Thor said confused.

"It is. Natalie is just an inside joke between Stark and me." She said with a glare for the genius.

Stark grumbled and didn't say anymore.

"How did you find this place, Tony?" Steve asked, looking around again.

Everything was so peaceful and quiet, expect for the voices coming from the kitchen. It was the opposite of Tony, of his Father. To the surprise of everyone, a warm smile crossed the billionaire's face, no annoying smug smirks.

"Let's just say they helped me when I was in a tough place." He didn't elaborate and his teammates didn't push.

It was quiet for a while, but a very comfort quiet. This place was really relaxing. A total contrast from the battle from earlier. The kitchen door opened and out stepped Hinata and a tall blond man with their tray of ramen. Natasha instantly knew that this was the husband and Father, but there was something about him that was familiar to her. Like she met him before. Very odd.

"I was wondering when you were going to show your face." Tony said smirking at the man fondly.

"I was busy." The man said as he and his wife set their food down. The smell of ramen was even more mouthwatering up close.

The heroes' stomach growled loudly, making the man smile in amusement.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, your chief for the day. I hope you enjoy." He said with a sunny smile on his face. It was like the sun. He looked at each of them with it, though when he looked at Natasha, there was a flash of recognition in his eyes. But it wasn't a flash of recognition mixed with horror she usually gets, it was more a pleasant surprise. In fact his smile got wider.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Hinata said with a bow before the couple went back into the kitchen.

"Jesus I feel blinded." Clint said.

"I know. It looks like the Cap has a rival that could smile the brightest." Tony quipped.

The war hero ignored him as he took a tentative bite with his fork of the ramen. It was good!

"This is food fit for a king!" Thor loudly proclaim between bites. He didn't use chopsticks either.

"I told you so." Tony said, smug. He was using chopsticks like a pro.

Bruce agreed as well. The doctor had ramen before while on the run, but this blows every ramen he ever had out of the water.

Within minutes their bowls were gone and they were ordering seconds and thirds.

"I'm complete." Clint said, sitting back. The feral look from earlier was gone.

"Me as well friend Clint." Thor agreed.

Tony looked around, feeling smug before it turned fond. All his team mates had a content look on their faces.

"I'm very pleased you liked it." Hinata said appearing as if summoned.

"I'll like the check please." The billionaire said. Since he invited everyone out, it'll be his treat.

But she shook her head. "No need. You all have saved our world, without you here this restaurant wouldn't be worth it. Anytime you come here, the meals will be free." She said with gentle smile on her face.

The Avengers didn't know what to say to that. There was mischief in her eyes as he left the Avengers gab smack.

"Didn't tell you this place was awesome." Tony said.

"I can't believe I'm saying, but I agree with Tony." Bruce said.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Couple of weeks after the Battle of New York, Natasha was called into Fury's office.

"I need you to investigate someone." Director of Shield said, getting straight to the point as he set a file down on his desk.

Use to his abrupt ways, she took up the files and opened it. Familiar blue eyes stared back at her. "Sir, may I ask why investigate a ramen chief?"

For an answer, he pressed a button on his desk and a video started playing right in front of her. At first she didn't understand what was going on as the battle with those aliens raged on. She even saw her self choking an alien to death.

But then she was the ramen chief taking out aliens left and right silently. He moved so quick she didn't even notice he was behind her. Impressive and scary. She closed the file. "I'm on it sir."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **The End!**

 **Plz review!**


End file.
